Erin Gilbert
Erin Gilbert is a former professor from Columbia University. She, along with Abby Yates, co-wrote Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal. She is one of the four Ghostbusters in the 2016 movie. Personality Erin runs the risk of potentially being haughty, as she is shown to be highly concerned with her perception by intellectuals. She is insecure from years of not being accepted by the academic community, and tends to come off as goofy when sharing their company. In fact, Erin is headstrong, believes in the scientific method, and does not easily give up. History Primary Canon She was a professor at Columbia University. One day, Ed Mulgrave Jr. came to her after reading "Ghosts from Our Past Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal", which she wrote along with Abby. She was unaware of the books publication and was not wanting her representation mucked up by Ghost Chasing non-sense. Ultimately, she found out that Abby was operating her paranormal research at Kenneth P. Higgins Institute. Abby was not willing to take down the book, but agreed to only if she'd come along with her and Jillian to investigate the haunting at the Aldridge Mansion Museum. While there, she encountered a spirit that slimed her. After the interaction, a video of it was posted online. She was fired from Columbia University shortly afterwards. Secondary Canon IDW Comics A teenage Erin and Abby hung out in the latter's bedroom one day. Erin came up with an idea for her and Abby to stay overnight at St. Paul's Chapel on the night of Friday the 13th for their first stake out of a haunted site. Erin Gilbert (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.11). Erin Gilbert says: "It was our first attempt to stake out a haunted site. We broke in and were planning to sleep there overnight..." Patty Tolan (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.11). Patty Tolan says: "This was Friday the 13th, right?" Despite it being her idea, Erin worried about security guards or priests who would call the police on them. The possibility of getting in trouble made her stomach twist. That night, they crossed through the chapel's cemetery. Abby admitted she was giving her a hard time but found it pretty cool that she said she wasn't afraid of ghosts. Patty was there, too, on a modified dare and noticed Erin and Abby breaking in downstairs. Holtzmann was also there and tested her first weapon but something went wrong. She ran for it and yelled out for anyone to run for their lives. Abby, Erin, Patty, and Holtzmann fled to the cemetery and hid behind headstones. The chapel partially exploded. They noticed each other and ran away in opposite directions. Erin found herself once again distracted with Kevin. This time he was dancing near the front door in a broccoli costume with no music on. At first, Erin thought he was doing a take on the traditional Bhangra Dance Style but then he started doing the Mashed Potato. Erin was disappointed when Abby had him practice whatever he was doing in the other room. Abby tried to get her focused on preparing the Ghostbusters for saving the world again. Unlike Abby, Erin was skeptical something bad was on the horizon again since their field was still a new one. Erin lost a coin toss to Abby and had to go over the accounting. She stayed behind at the Firehouse while the others went out on another slew of calls. She reassured herself she loved going over the books and it was the cornerstone of a good business. She discovered an order for 10 cases of spray cheese and on a hunch, asked Kevin if he ordered it. Kevin replied 'possibly'. She reminded him he (and Holtzmann) couldn't just order anything he wanted on the business account then asked him to answer the phone. Kevin wasn't feeling it on account of bad vibes and declined. He called her "Stephanie" instead of "Erin". Mike Hat brought her the phone while she corrected him. Erin informed the caller that the Ghostbusters had a full schedule and couldn't possibly come before 6 pm. The caller said some obscenity that offended Erin and she asked if he kissed his mother with that mouth. Erin wished they could hire more help and imagined Kevin as someone else. After two Statues of Liberty and another team of Ghostbusters appeared on the news, the team gathered outside the Firehouse. Erin was shocked to see layout of the interior was different and their stuff was gone. She wondered if they were robbed. Kevin Tanaka greeted them from the office. Erin demanded to know where Kevin was. Kevin stated he was Kevin. Erin lost her composure and declared Kevin was a chiseled, godlike, specimen of a man and he wasn't. Kevin remarked he did all right. Patty advised Erin to take a breath. Egon Spengler and Kevin Beckman got their attention from atop the stairwell. The two teams gathered on the second floor to figure out what was going on. Erin was surprised to learn the other team had interns. Janine Melnitz added they also had a branch in Chicago and a a liaison agent with the FBI. Erin asked if they were still hiring. Egon concluded their two dimensions were in a state of overlap. He and Ray Stantz talked about their exploration of the alternate dimensions and shared their theory about seeding the subconscious of the Multiverse with the idea of Ghostbusters. Abby was angry to learn they risked the lives of innocent citizens when they crossed the streams. Erin reminded her they set off a nuclear explosion in Times Square once. Abby told her to be quiet because that was a totally different situation. On the ride to Ellis Island, Erin started to have a panic attack after she realized Winston Zeddemore looked like Patty's Uncle Bill, Peter Venkman looked like Martin Heiss, and Ray Stantz looked like the Cabbie. She told herself it was just a stress dream from working on the taxes. She was about to try to force herself to wake up but Holtzmann slapped her. Erin wondered if there were other versions of themselves and if they could be crazy. She started to panic again and freaked out her alternate self might be a jerk cabbie. Peter reminded her he was a trained psychologist. Holtzmann didn't believe Ray's warning about dispersing ghosts but a single and powerful entity manifested. Holtzmann thought it was stupid since nothing bad happened before in their dimension when they shredded ghosts. Erin independently came to a similar conclusion as Ray and pointed out a lot of P.K.E. was sucked away when Rowan's breach was sealed. Too strong to trap, Erin came up with an idea to use an explosion. She asked Ray to return to Marine Ecto-8 with her. Erin explained her team used a concentrated explosion to seal Rowan's breach and believed they could rig a Trap. Ray caught on and grabbed the Megatrap but wasn't confident it had the power to fully discorporate the entity. Erin agreed and got out the Proton Bazooka. Erin took aim and nailed the entity. Ray trapped it then swung the Megatrap into the tear. The explosion successfully closed up the tear. Holtzmann was irate Erin violated the sacred law of dibs by using the bazooka before her. Holtzmann promised there would be reprisals. Erin participated in scanning the Ghostbusters 101 pilot team but asked again what they were looking for. Ray stated they were looking for any trace of the ghost that attacked them when they last used the teleportation unit. She inquired why it wasn't secured. Egon revealed the security they used on their Containment Unit was incompatible and there were only so many hours in a day. Garrett Parker told Kylie Griffin he washed off the ghost's ectoplasm already. Kylie was amused and Abby explained ectoplasm seeped in and stuck around for awhile. Before she could change her statement, Erin freaked out. While Egon, Ray, and Kylie conferred on what the major problems were, Erin noticed Abby was gone. Erin found her in another room looking at the equipment hanging up and admitted she couldn't even tell her what it did. She thought she knew everything there was to know about the paranormal and should be able to as well been the first to break into other dimensions. Then Abby stated they should have gotten a ghost in a tank first but they got beaten to that, too. She admitted it was sinking in they weren't the first Ghostbusters and she wasn't as special as she thought she was. Erin had enough and swiped the device out of her hand and called it a B.S. Detector. Erin admitted the other Ghostbusters were further along but that shouldn't downplay what they accomplished so far. Erin pointed out they were still pioneers for writing their own book and it was so comprehensive that Rowan was able to follow it and build from there. She reminded Abby two worlds were in trouble and if they failed, Rowan would get what he wanted - a world full of ghosts. She finished saying they should celebrate there's a whole multiverse full of Ghostbusters but could still borrow a few of their ideas like interns. Erin oversaw a group of 101 Cadets outside of a department store and briefed them about Ley Lines. She started to tell the cadets about the danger of the overlapped dimensions but stopped mid-way and simplified it as making sure nothing bad happens. She joined the standby teams on rooftop in case the ghost had to be "guided" into the mobile trap. Erin overheard Ray on Winston's comms and panicked about being in pack range or not. She tried to reassure herself they were since it took so many stairs to get to the roof. Patty pointed out they took the elevator. Once the ghost was captured, the breach remained. Erin realized they needed a catalyst to seal it and work on the molecular level to split their dimensions. She proposed they Cross the Streams. Ray objected and called it a terrible idea. Egon agreed but they didn't have any other choice. Patty warned Erin if it didn't work and they all got atomized, she would not hear the end of it from her. Two weeks after everything was restored to normal, Peter and Ray visited their dimension to rebuild their Containment Unit. Erin and Abby reflected on the roof. Erin asked Abby if she felt any better then declared they saved the world again, had colleagues, and had proof of alternate universes. Erin called dibs on writing a paper on it. Abby admitted having her protons scrambled did her a world of good and wondered what was next for them. At the Yorkville Brownstone case, Erin got a bad feeling. The Ghostbusters were surprised by the sudden manifestation of the Timothy Ghost. Erin realized it was just a tiny ghost child. Patty got wound up and asked her if she ever saw a horror movie. She went on a rant about children in creepy fiction. Erin noticed the ghost had a hoop and stick. Holtzmann antagonized it by stating its mom was definitely dead. Timothy transmogrified and attacked them. Erin panicked when the hoop touched her. They took cover by some furniture and used the "Hi-Lo" maneuver to trap the ghost. Erin agreed with Patty that all the creepiest ghosts were kids. She tried using "no kidding" as a pun but as Patty pointed out, she put too much emphasis on it. Erin was not pleased to learn Holtzmann had something cooking back at the Firehouse lab and they had to get back by 5 pm or things would get messy. Erin asked Kevin to order the usual from Zhu's but resigned herself to the inevitable and that the food would never show up. Holtzmann placed a diode on Erin's forehead for an experiment while she asked where Abby went. Patty suddenly burst in and shared her discovery of an entry on the brownstone. Erin wanted Abby to hear it, too, but they realized Abby was possessed again. At their behest, Holtzmann grabbed her De-Possessor and went on about explaining it. They yelled at her to just use it. Doctor Kruger was pulled out of Abby but he attacked and drained them of energy. They fell to the floor and watched as Kruger burst through the upper floors and escaped into the city. They ran to the roof. Erin confirmed she used her knack for mindless paperwork to set up insurance for that very instance. Erin overstated the obvious in stating the situation was not good. Once Patty reminded her of the hole in their ceiling, Erin wondered where the insurance adjusters were. While the others debated about the next course of action, Erin found it odd they weren't getting any calls. Abby checked with Kevin and he revealed he unplugged the phone because it annoyed him. They headed to the Empire State Building. Erin suggested going in at full power. Even that wasn't enough and Kruger sent them into the Nightmare-Scape. Erin found herself mid-speech being mocked by her peers for her belief in the existence of ghosts. Her papers started flying away and giant bees, her fear, appeared. 40 minutes after their defeat at the hands of Kruger, Erin broke the silence inside Betty's Diner and spoke up but Patty got irritated and confirmed it was too soon. Erin agreed what they experienced was awful but refused to give up and took solace they got away. Abby disagreed and pointed out they didn't know anything. Erin was sure they would figure it out. Holtzmann clarified Kruger let them go because they had nothing to offer and were unimpressive. She left the diner sullen. Erin found her in the alley with her Proton Pack and for once, she didn't want to talk. Erin went first and admitted she was more afraid to see Holtzmann unwilling to overcome a challenge than her fear of bees. Holtzmann started laughing. Patty and Abby joined them. Holtzmann continued to laugh at Erin's expense. She clarified she was laughing at her fear, not her, but the others weren't catching on. Holtzmann clarified someone's fear was dumb to someone else and the reason they lost was the specificity. She theorized it could free them, too, and was ready to get back to work. Erin noticed they had a lot of messages, including six calls from the Mayor, and Kevin cut the cord. Since he already did that seven times before, Abby already had some replacement phones ready. Abby, Erin, and Patty returned to the Yorkville Brownstone and searched for the entrance to an underground lab using the brownstone's schematics. They discovered it was sealed up behind a wall. Abby came out of nowhere with an axe and started chopping away at the wall. She warned the others there were ghosts bound to the lab but didn't think they would attack unless they disturbed something. Erin riled up about a dozen of Kruger's Victims. After Patty retreated past Erin and Abby, they opened fire and she trapped them. Erin thought it was a good thing she made noise and they ended up cleaning the room of ghosts. Erin suggested they call the Mayor and have him condemn the brownstone as soon as possible. Erin and Abby were subjected to the Dream Machine next. A dream merge was achieved but Holtzmann couldn't control it. What they experienced was more intense than what Kruger did to them. Holtzmann also used the Dream Machine at the same time to make scrambled eggs for Erin and Abby to keep their strength up. Kevin brought her a record and frisbee instead of plates. Holtzmann wanted to implant memories but nobody would agree to it. After several hours, they made little progress. Abby suggested adding more power to their arsenal but Holtzmann cited she would need a Neutron Bomb as a power source and recalled a man she knew in Brighton Beach that could supply her. Erin struck down the idea. Holtzmann reiterated without any leads from the journal, she couldn't figure out a way to stop Kruger from putting them back in the Nightmare-Scape so they needed a way to control their dreams and hide. She cited a traumatic memory. Erin pointed out they had plenty of those. Holtzmann further elaborated she needed a common memory that was buried and attached with guilt or shame would be sufficient. Since there wasn't one, Holtzmann circled back to a memory implant. She was turned down again. It reminded her of her first weapons test that partially blew up St. Paul's. They realized they were all at the chapel on the same night. 90 minutes later, they departed for the Empire State Building again. Erin and Abby both said "Let's do this" at the same time. Holtzmann quickly intervened and declared it was time. Erin helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. Egon Spengler asked the Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. Trivia *Like Peter Venkman, Erin was the first in the cast to be slimed by a ghost. *For her lecture at the start of the movie, Erin's Grand Unified Theory was based on the challenge of unifying quantum mechanics and Einstein's gravity. Boston Globe " Meet the MIT physicists who vetted the science in ‘Ghostbusters’" 7/27/16 Line reads: "Winslow herself spent a week writing out a lengthy and elaborate Grand Unifying Theory known as SU(5). (You can spot it in a scene where Wiig's character, Erin Gilbert, while trying to earn tenure at Columbia, prepares to speak on the challenge of unifying quantum mechanics and gravity.)." **There are even the series of equations involving conformal compensator superfields. They were written by MIT consultant Lindley Winslow and later transcribed on set. They illustrated the failure of a once-promising physics theory called SU(5). PC Magazine "Reimagining Ghostbusters, and Proton Packs, for 2016" 7/11/16 Line reads: "The inspiration went beyond just facilities, though. In one scene in the movie, Wiig's Gilbert stands in front of a lecture hall, speaking on challenges of reconciling quantum mechanics with Einstein's gravity. On the whiteboards, behind her, a series of equations tells the same story: a self-contained narrative, written by Winslow and later transcribed on set, illustrating the failure of a once-promising physics theory called SU(5). (Yes, "Pa/RA(NO x RM)alS + UDIes/Lab" might be an easter egg, but "conformal compensator superfields" are a real thing.." *Erin was an associate professor and specialized in the study of a subatomic particle called a neutrino, nicknamed the "ghosts of the standard model." Boston Globe " Meet the MIT physicists who vetted the science in ‘Ghostbusters’" 7/27/16 Line reads: "Like Wiig's character, Winslow is an assistant professor. She studies a subatomic particle called a neutrino. So little is known about neutrinos they're called the "ghosts of the standard model," Winslow said." *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 6, in panel 5, Erin makes a non-canon cameo as one of the applicants outside. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters International #7, the whiteboard in panel 6 is a non-canon reference to Erin's equations in the Columbia lecture hall near the start of the movie. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters International #8, once again on the whiteboard, is the equations written by Erin in the Columbia lecture hall at the start of the movie. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, right of Kemp's Spectral Field Guide is the photograph of Abby and Erin at their high school fair, seen in the Extended Edition and deleted scenes of the 2016 movie. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Erin is wearing her white shirt and jeans outfit from Chapter 16 of the 2016 movie. *On page 7 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Erin is in her civies from Chapter 12 from the 2016 movie. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5, below the Ghost Smashers is Erin. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 5, Erin is wearing her red vest outfit from Chapter 7 of the 2016 movie. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, Erin's panic attack is attributed to when Gertrude Aldridge ecto-projected on her in the 2016 movie. *Erin appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters 101 #6. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6: **The first image is from the first movie, Chapter 3 "Get Her!", when the Library ghost roars at them. Erin and Patty appear in place of Peter and Egon. **The fourth image is from the 2016 movie, Chapter 6, when Abby and Patty dragged Erin from the Seward Street Subway Station tracks while she had the Electrocuted Ghost confined by the Proton Box thrower. Ray appears in place of Erin. **The eighth image is from Ghostbusters II, Chapter 24 "A Harbor Chick", when the team looks out from the head of the Statue of Liberty. Holtzmann, Patty, and Abby appear in place of Peter, Winston, and Ray. **The tenth image is from Ghostbusters II, Chapter 28 "World is Safe Again", of the 'cleaned' Vigo portrait. Erin appears in place of Peter. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, Erin's bio refers to her co-authorship of "Ghosts From Our Past" and her pantsuits. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, Erin is in her professor outfit from the beginning of the 2016 movie. *On page 9 to 11 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, Erin's fear starts out as her lingering need to be accepted as credible by the scientific community. The bees are a nod to an outtake outside the Zhu's set. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3, Erin admits she is afraid of bees. Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.6). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Erin is afraid of bees!" *The Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #7 revealed Erin has a Doctor in Science (Sc.D) degree. erikburnham Tweet 3/13/18 *On page 22 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, the notes on Erin incorrectly states her doctorate is a Ph.D., whereas her virtual trading card, released on March 13, 2018, is considered correct and stated she had a Sc.D. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4, teenage Erin is wearing a KISS shirt. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4, it is revealed this continuity places teenage Erin and Abby in New York City. **The Ghosts From Our Past River Press Edition previously revealed they met and attended high school in Battle Creek, Michigan. They didn't go investigate their first haunted site until sophomore year at the University of Michigan after X-Files premiered on September 10, 1993. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4, Erin and Abby both say "Let's do this!" before a bust like in the movie before Stonebrook. *Erin appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 *Erin was mentioned on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #21, featuring Kevin Beckman, released on May 1, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 5/1/18 *Erin was mentioned in the Groovy Doom Dimension bio in the 40th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 5, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18 Quotes * "That stuff went everywhere, by the way. In every crack. Very hard to wash off." Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #2 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 **Ghostbusters 101 #4 **Ghostbusters 101 #5 **Ghostbusters 101 #6 *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #1 ***Mentioned on page 22 in the 80-C memo. **Issue #2 References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016ErinGilbertSc01.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc02.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc03.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc04.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc05.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc06.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc07.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc08.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc09.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc01.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc10.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc02.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc03.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc11.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc11.png| GB2016GertrudeAldridgeSc14.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc12.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc13.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc14.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc15.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc16.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc17.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc04.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc18.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc05.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc19.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc20.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc21.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc06.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc22.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc01.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc23.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc07.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndJillianHoltzmannSc02.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc08.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc24.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc09.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc25.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc02.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc10.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc11.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc12.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc13.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc26.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc27.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc28.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc14.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc15.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc16.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc17.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc18.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc29.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc19.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc20.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc21.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc22.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndJillianHoltzmannSc01.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc30.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc31.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc32.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc33.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc23.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc24.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc34.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc25.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc26.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc27.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc03.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc28.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc35.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc29.png| GB2016ErinGilbertAndAbbyYatesSc04.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc30.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc31.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc32.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc33.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc34.png| GB2016GhostbustersTeamSc35.png| GB2016ErinGilbertSc36.png| YoungAbbyYatesandErinGilbertMeetTheTeam.jpg|Abby and Erin, during high school, showing their science project, as seen in "Meet the Team" special feature 3:07-3:09 GhostsFromOurPastFirstEditionAuthorImage.jpg|Author photo from Ghosts From Our Past first edition Secondary Canon Ghostbusters2016IDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo in Ghostbusters International #3 Ghostbusters2016IDWV3Issue7.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #7 ErinGilbertIDW01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Regular Cover ErinGilbertIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 ErinGilbertIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 WhoYouGonnaCall2016101Issue1.jpg|High school photo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 ErinGilbertIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ErinGilbertIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ErinGilbertIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ErinGilbertIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ErinGilbertIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ErinPeterIDW101Issue3SubscriptionCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #3 Subscription Cover ErinGilbertIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ErinGilbertIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ErinGilbertIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ErinGilbertIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 KevinTanaka19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ErinAndAbbyIDW101Issue3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ErinAndPattyIDW101Issue3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 ErinGilbertIDW101Issue4SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Subscription Cover ErinGilbertIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 ErinGilbertIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 ErinGilbertIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 ErinGilbertIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 ErinGilbertIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW21.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW22.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW24.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW25.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW26.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW27.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW28.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinGilbertIDW30.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinAndAbbyIDW101Issue5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 ErinAbbyRon101Issue6CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #6 Cover B ErinGilbertIDW31.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ATCinVigoPortraitIDW101Issue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ErinGilbertIDWATCIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover A ErinGilbertIDWATCIssue1CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 Cover B ErinGilbertIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 ErinGilbertIDW33.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 ErinGilbertIDW34.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 ErinGilbertIDW35.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 JillianHoltzmannIDW55.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 ErinGilbertIDW36.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 ErinGilbertIDW37.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 ErinAbbyIDWATCIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover B ErinGilbertIDW38.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 ErinGilbertIDW39.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 ErinGilbertIDW40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 ErinGilbertIDW41.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 ErinGilbertIDW42.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 ErinGilbertIDWATCIssue3CoverB.jpg|As seen on Cover B of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW43.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW44.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW45.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW46.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW47.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW49.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3 ErinGilbertIDW50.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 ErinGilbertIDW51.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 ErinGilbertIDW52.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 ErinGilbertIDW53.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 ErinGilbertIDW54.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 ErinGilbertIDW55.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 ErinGilbertIDW56.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo7ErinGilbert.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #7 3/13/18 ErinGilbertCrossingOverIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Cover B ATCGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Behind the Scenes Poster2GB2016.png|Erin Gilbert poster December 17, 2015 Ghostbusters2016WebsiteUpdate222016Erin.jpg|Erin image from Ghostbusters.com February 2, 2016 GhostbustersRebootWiigWithPackJune30.jpg|Day 13 of filming: Kristen Wiig wearing a Proton Pack DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image12.png|Wiig seen at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) DailyMailMelissaMcCarthyIsSuspendedInMidair05032016Image13.png|Wiig seen at Reshoot in LA on May 1, 2016 (credit: Daily Mail) Category:Major character Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:IDW Characters